yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Quest for Canterlot
Quest for Canterlot is the first movie in Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Princess Yuna and all of her friends must seek out The Warriors of Virtue: Yun, the Warrior of Water (Virtue of Benevolence), Lai, the Warrior of Wood (Virtue of Order), Yee, the Warrior of Metal (Virtue of Righteousness), Tsun, the Warrior of Earth (Virtue of Loyalty) and Chi, the Warrior of Fire (Virtue of Wisdom) as they'll use the Forces of Nature to save Canterlot from the wrath of Shen, Kai the Collector and Tai Lung with a help from their new friends, Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Hurricane Cloud's cousin, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Sky Trail and some old friends, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Irving Du Bois, Django Brown, Bart and Lisa Simpson, Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Kubo, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Rudy Kangaroo, JoJo McDodd, Fievel Mousekewitz, Cholena, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Fleet, Magril, Brent, Agnes, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence, Sid, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Mutt and Nod, Ali, Rhett, Tickles, Tippy, Mo, Shorty, Guido, Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Bessie and Ben Higgenbottom, Penny Lefcowitz, Portia Gibbons, Gwen Wu, Cro, Pakka, Steamer, Dink, Amber, Shyler, Flapper, Scat, Rolf and Pterrance. Plot The Opening Scene/Shifu's dream The film opens with Shifu dreaming while focusing his inner peace, He dreamed of Tai Lung's return along with Shen and Kai the Collector. Then he woke up, It was only an illusion as he looked up at Skylands and Equestria. Meanwhile, Johnson and Hermione was getting the Polar Express and Hogwarts Express ready to head for Skylands ring their daughter, Jennifer, Hooves, Moon Dancer and Mirage's daughter, Moon Shoes, Silver Shill and Coco Pommel's daughter, Silver Fashion, Thunderlane and Midnight Storm's son, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Storm, Rumble, Scootaloo, Soarin and Spitfire's nephew and Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Hurricane Cloud's cousin, Thunder Storm, Fancypants and Fleur De Lis' son, Dollar Fancy, Stellar Eclipse and Night Lark's daughter, Midnight Eclipse and Dr. Hooves and Sassy Saddle's son, Time Line, Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail's daughter, Sky Trail, Homer and Marge's son and daughter, Bart and Lisa Simpson, Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Kubo, Rudy Kangaroo, JoJo McDodd, Fievel Mousekewitz, Cholena, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Fleet, Magril, Brent, Agnes, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence, Sid, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Mutt and Nod, Ali, Rhett, Tickles, Tippy, Mo, Shorty, Guido, Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Cro, Pakka, Steamer, Dink, Amber, Shyler, Flapper, Scat, Rolf and Pterrance. Even Scrappy-Doo, Dipper and Mabel's old friends, Grenda, Candy Chiu, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Irving Du Bois, Django Brown, Bessie and Ben Higgenbottom, Penny Lefcowitz, Portia Gibbons, Gwen Wu, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mee Mee and Lee Lee. That way, They'll become a part of Pincess Yuna's alliance because Ford Pines chose them. Meanwhile at Skylands, Princess Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 for something more to discover when some new friends arrived. Shen, Kai and Tai Lung are Back/The Mane Council Meanwhile, Tai Lung, Shen and Kai were broken free from Tartarus by Fenghuang, The Wu Sisters: Su, Wing and Wan, Scorpion, Tong Fo, Temutai, Hundun and Fu-Xi. They plan to steal the artifacts for Bill Cipher, so they can gain control of Skylands, Equestria, The Valley of Peace and all of China. Back in Skylands, Yuna and her friends showed their Journals to their new friends and gave their word ensure that no evil hands will take them. Then, Hugo, Flynn and Cali take them for a tour around Skylands and see the weapons like the Sword of Sanctuary, Mabel's grappling hook, The Height Crystal Flashlight and the Sphire of Chima and some Chi. Just then, There was a gathering of the Skylanders with Master Eon taking charge. Yuna was honored to be served by their loyalty. At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, Starlight, Moon Dancer, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha discovered a great danger coming far away in the mountains. The Dark Masters captures Jennifer's Parents/Trapping the Mane Council Back in Skylands, Tai Lung, Shen and Kai were causing a havoc. They captured Johnson and Hermonie and trapped Twilight, Trixie, Sunset, Starlight, Cornelia, Petunia, Georgina and Samantha in the frozen crystal ball. Then, The foals, Dipper and Mabel had to escape from the villains. Kai tries to grab the Journals, But he got hit by a tree branch out of nowhere. The foals, Dipper and Mabel made it safe at a far distance. They told Ford Pines and Doc Emmett Brown that the Royalties are captured, And with Johnson and Hermonie held hostage. Ford told Yuna, her friends, Dipper and Mabel that there are 5 Amulets of the greatest warriors of all, They were called the Warriors of Virtue. Doc gave the foals a map to their locations, But Dipper asks for what transportation to get them there. But, Ford told Train that he, the Night Express, the S.S. Full Moon, the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Angela and The Night Bus are all the transportations they'll need on their quest. Train agreed that he volunteered to take Yuna and all of her friends first. And so, The foals, Dipper and Mabel got their bags, weapons and the Journals ready for their ultimate journey to find the Warriors of Virtue. Doc Brown and Ford's warning message/Getting help from Po and the Furious Five And so, the foals, Dipper and Mabel set off on their Journey, They start at the Valley of Peace. While traveling, Jennifer was worried about not seeing her parents again. But, Dipper cheers her up and keeping her faith up, That made her feel better. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Princess Luna sees Hedwig delivering a warning message as Princess Celestia came, It was from Ford and Doc Brown. So, They set off to meet them soon. Back with our heroes, They parked their vehicles and set up camp for a night as they met up with Po, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis and asked for their help as the agreed. Seeking the Warriors of Virtue/Jennifer pleading for their help The next day, They searched through the forest for the Warriors. Then, Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 to learn more about the Five Elemental Amulets of Earth, Fire, Metal, Wood and Water. Suddenly, There was an ambush from the Wu Sisters, Temutai and Hundun. Just as they surrounded them, A group of five hooded strangers rescued them and faught them back as they retreated. After the rescue, The five strangers took off their hoods and turned out the be the Warriors of Virtue: Yun, the Warrior of Water and Virtue of Benevolence, Lai, the Warrior of Wood and Virtue of Order, Yee, the Warrior of Metal and Virtue of Righteousness, Tsun, the Warrior of Earth and Virtue of Loyalty, and Chi, the Warrior of Fire and Virtue of Wisdom. Jennifer was glad to see them, She pleaded desperately for their help. Yun asked why for their help, Yuna, her friends, Dipper and Mabel showed them proof about the Water, Wood, Earth, Metal and Fire Amulets. At last, They agreed to help them. Soon, They slide down the icy as they stopped near an edge of steep cliff of the Himalayas. Pound Cake and Dipper discovered the very deep caravan, Pumpkin Cake and Mabel followed them to investigate it. Inside the cave, Tai Lung came out of nowhere and captured Jennifer. Shifu vs. Tai Lung/Shifu was gone forever/In the Lava Place: The First Amulet Later, The foals went to find Jennifer. But they discovered footprints in the snow, Classified uses his tracking device. Nimbly came with Falcon as he told the foals that he know where Jennifer is and they followed him. At the evil lair, Tai Lung brought her to Shen. Jennifer refuse to tell them where the amulets are hiding, Shen totures her by giving her a few scars on her. But, Rescue came when Po and the Five distract th villains. Sunlight unlock the cage for Jennifer with his magic, She got out just in time. As our heroes escape, They reached the cliff and Tai Lung had them cornered. But, Shifu showed up and fought him off. Shifu was stuck on the cliff and Kai cuts it off. Shifu fell to the bottom, Unknowing he survived the falls. The foals got back into the vehicles and took off, They follow the map to find the first amulet of the Warriors of Virtue. Yuna was determined and tell her friends that they're gonna save the world, They stood with her and agreed. In the volcano, the foals wonders how to cross a narrow bridge to get to the other side and get the Amulet of Fire for Chi, And so they got into th bridge carefully. After crossing the bridge, The foals found the Amulet of Fire, It has the hologram of Chi. It shows Chi's fighting abilities as the Warrior of Fire and the Virtue of Wisdom, Yuna reached the Amulet. But, Tai Lung, Shen and Kai showed up and tried to take it. Mabel hands them the fake map over and keeps the real one a secret, Yuna threw the Amulet to Chi. The bridge collapses and the foals are trapped from the other side, Chi uses his move to become one with fire. Dipper has Ford's invention, The Manet Gun and got the earth pony foals to safety with the amulet as the young unicorn use their magic and the young pegasi and alicorns flew over and make their escape. Four more Amulets to find/Yun tells Yuna and her friends the warriors past Meanwhile, Princess Luna had a bad nightmare/vision about the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher returning. The foals and children banished to Tartarus, And Armageddon and Weirdmageddon spreading. She woke up when Hiro, Ford, Sensei Garmadon and the rest of the Mentors and the Dipper Clones came to see what's the matter. Back with the foals, Yun explained the warriors past to Yuna and their friends. The foals began their very own research on the Journals. Just then, They found where to find the next three amulets. That night, The foals were up all night gazing at the stars with Tsun watching over them. Yuna was worried about Jennifer, She was only thinking about her parents. So, She decided to keep her in good company. Jennifer explained that if anything happens to them, She wouldn't know what to do. So, Yuna made a promise to help a friend in need. Jennifer agreed with this, And so are Dipper and Mabel. Meanwhile, Luna and Celestia waited for Yuna. Sharon and Solarna came, They could see Tai Lung, Shen and Kai coming their way to Canterlot. Meeting Cheng Ru and the Kung Fu Council/Avoiding Booby Traps The next day, Flurry Heart felt a little bit of magic coming in the Forest. They followed her and they met up with Cheng Ru, Master Storming Ox, Master Croc, Master Bear, Master Chicken, Master Rooster, Master Snow Leopard, Master Elephant, Song, Li Shan, Peng and Lian who're send by Ford Pines, Yen Sid, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance to help them. As Yuna and her friends entered the temple, They've discovered the Amulets of Wood, Metal and Earth. Nyx was surprised if they would choose Lai, Yee and Tsun. Soon, They went through to avoid any booby traps. In the Forest/The Next Three Amulets Meanwhile, Gideon was keeping watch inside the train for any danger. Suddenly, Fenghuang was spotted as he left to warn Yuna and the others. Then, Pound Cake accidentally spit the gum and it touch the alarm beams. The Skeleton Warriors rised and the foals fought them off. But, the Skeleton Warriors became mixed together warrior, But Jennifer pushed a button and he fell into the pit. Nyx got the amulets just before Fenghuang got there and they ran off. Through the Water Falls/The Last Amulet is found At the water falls, Tigatron and Airazor had a reading on their scanner and discovered that the last amulet is through it. Snowdrop goes up front with Yun watching her back and they've discovered the Amulet of Water. Jennifer begins to see that all five amulets represented their medallions as it glows. Po pushed the button to open the doors as they head to the exit. The foals get to the vehicles to make their way to Canterlot. One Epic Train Chase/Opening the Portal to Tartarus and free Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family On Train, the Night Express, the Night Bus, S.S. Full Moon, the Mystery Cart, the Candy Kart and the Flying Ford Anglia, Yuna was glad that they don't have to deal with Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai the Collector or their gang. But, Tai Lung, Shen, Kai, Junjie, Hundun and the Wu Sisters rides on a Wyvern while Fenghuang catches up. The chase is on, The Roo Warriors helps out Po and the others accidentally pushed a ejector seat and set Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake on top of the portable train. But, Tai Lung and the others overheard that they're on their way to Canterlot and catches up but the dragon crashed inside the tunnel while Gideon brought out a bomb and exploded just after they made it out of the tunnel. Yuna and her friends have to leave Train behind because he has a broken wheel and was injured. Meanwhile, Tai Lung and the others had the Wyvern reach Canterlot before Yuna and her friends could. Soon, They've freed Bill Cipher who is ready to bring Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. The Final Battle/Five Elemental Virtues At Canterlot, Celestia and Luna were waiting for Yuna and her friends. Suddenly, Tai Lung, Shen, Kai and their gang appeared keeping them hostage. Kevin, Stuart and Bob sneaks into the throne room, They search for Celestia and Luna. Just then, Yuna and her friends showed up and gathered their Journals. Then, Train came just in time with Po and the rest of his friends. The Journals are preparing to open Tartarus. As Yuna reached the ice globe, The princesses were free and the rest are unfrozen. Yuna, Jennifer, Hooves and Flurry Heart vs Bill, Shen, Kai and Tai Lung Later, There was a great battle. Yuna was determined to put a stop to Bill Cipher, As Jennifer fights Lord Shen, Hooves stops Kai and Flurry Heart fights Tai Lung. Bill threatens to take Yuna's family away. But, She cast a spell on all alicorns to have no effects on him. Then, Tai Lung, Shen, Kai and Bill were defeated when they're send to Tartarus. Canterlot is saved/Shifu's back After Tai Lung, Shen, Kai and Bill were defeated and Armageddon and Weirdmageddon has ended, Canterlot was saved. Yuna and her friends were reunited with their families, Jennifer was sad about what happened to Shifu. Just then, Shifu returns unharmed. Yuna told her new friends that all the 13 Journals were remaining him good hands and hooves, So, Evryone celebrated. Welcoming some new friends/The Ending with a new beginning Later that day, There has been a welcoming ceremony of Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse and Time Line. Then, The Warriors of Virtue gave thanks to Pincesss Yuna for restoring their hopes. That night, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about her new adventure, She relaxed in her own throne room. The film ends with the Journals shines bright as gold. In the post credit scenes, the tour of Golden Oaks Library, Dipper and Ford playing golf, Jennifer learning to fight with the Warriors of Virtue, the Dipper Clones decorating Yuna's palace, Kevin, Stuart and Bob keeping Dollar Fancy company, Flurry Heart and Judy Hopps on their outing, Time Line and Captain Neweyes are making more inventions, Moon Shoes polishing some shoes, The Cake Twins playing soccer with King Leonidas and his team, Thunder Storm earning a Wonderbolt Badge, Wallace and Gromit welcoming some new students, Silver Fashion visiting Celesteville, And Yuna introduced her new friends to their friends from Fantasyland. Trivia *This movie is a mixture of Quest for Camelot and Doogal. *This movie takes place after Princess Yuna of Skylands. *This is how Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line and Sky Trail makes their debuts. *The Warriors of Virtue became Jennifer's Guardians in the end of this movie. *La Muerte served as the narrator. *The Minion Trio (Kevin, Stuart and Bob) are revealed to be Dollar Fancy's Minion Pals after their rescue from Kai the Collector. *This is when Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Sky Trail, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Irving Du Bois, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Bart and Lisa Simpson, ????, Littlefoot, ????, ???? and ???? joins Yuna's team. *Yuna and her friends and cousins will take Train, The Night Express, the S.S. Full Moon, the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia and The Night Bus on their journey. Songs #'Universal Fanfare' - The Minions #Music Score - Main Titles (from Doogal) #'Magic' - Pilot #'United We Stand' - Skylanders #'If I Didn't Have You' (by Devon and Cornwall) - Iago and Zazu #???? #Music Score - Train's Back (from Doogal) (when the train chase is on) #???? #???? #???? #End Credits - ???? #End Credits - My Life - Rob Thicke Scenes #The Opening Scene/Shifu's dream #Shen, Kai and Tai Lung are Back/The Mane Council #The Dark Masters captures Jennifer's Parents/Trapping the Mane Council #Doc Brown and Ford's warning message/Getting help from Po and the Furious Five #Seeking the Warriors of Virtue/Jennifer pleading for their help # Shifu vs. Tai Lung/Shifu was gone forever/In the Lava Place: The First Amulet #Four more Amulets to find/Yun tells Yuna and her friends the warriors past #Meeting Cheng Ru and the Kung Fu Council/Avoiding Booby Traps #In the Forest/The Next Three Amulets #Through the Water Falls/The Last Amulet is found #One Epic Train Chase/Opening the Portal to Tartarus and free Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family #The Final Battle/Five Elemental Virtues #Yuna, Jennifer, Hooves and Flurry Heart vs Bill, Shen, Kai and Tai Lung #Canterlot is saved/Shifu's back #Welcoming some new friends/The Ending with a new beginning Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225